<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood Friends by LovelyAngelLu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852482">Childhood Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAngelLu/pseuds/LovelyAngelLu'>LovelyAngelLu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Aobajousai Loses, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks &amp; Nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAngelLu/pseuds/LovelyAngelLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Talent and Sense Movie</p><p>You are Iwazumi and Oikawa’s childhood friend; ever since elementary school you three have been inseparable. After losing to Karasuno, it’s the boy’s time to say goodbye to volleyball and in turn you. But you aren’t ready for that goodbye yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final whistle blew, and it broke your heart. Aoba Johsai had lost to Karsuno, something that seemed impossible. As Karasuno cheered in victory, Aoba Johsai just looked defeated. Tears started pouring down your face. You knew this was Kawa and Iwa’s last chance to get to Nationals and beat Shiritorizawa. There last year and it was taken away. A hand was placed on your shoulder making you sniff and quickly wipe your tears away. You turned to see Yudacchi with tears streaming down his face as well.</p><p><br/><br/>The team walked out, seeming to hold it together but you knew better. Each one of them was carrying a feeling of guilt for not being good enough. You were about to step in when a shout stopped you.</p><p>“Yudacchi!” A group of the cheer squad grabbed him from under his arms and pulling him away. They yelled at him to calm down but that didn’t stop him from grabbing onto Hajime and playfully ruffling his hair. He was obviously annoyed by this but let it happen anyway.</p><p>“Seeing Yudacchi really calms me down,” Toru commented, an unreadable expression on his face. Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki agreed. Hajime finally pulled away from him, grumbling as he straightened out his hair.</p><p>“Hey.” You said softly, catching the boy’s attention. You had cleared the tears from your eyes but they were still swollen. The team looked at you grimly, knowing you had seen them lose. While you weren’t the manager of the team, you were still close to all of them because of Toru and Hajime. They knew they had let you down. Standing here, you weren’t sure what to say to them. You knew saying good job after losing was just insult to injury. You also couldn’t say there’s always next time because this time was it. You let out sigh quietly before a smile grew on your face. “You guys amazed me yet again.” All of them lit up in surprise, seeing your bright smile. “Come on, I know you boys are hungry.”</p><p>“I love it when she talks about food,” Matsukawa commented making you smile again. </p><p> </p><p>The silence between you, Toru, and Hajime was deafening. After dinner, the third and second years went to the gym to burn off some steam from the match. Toru had caused a huge crying fest in the gym. Of course, that leads to Toru becoming sentimental. Even though they had stopped crying, you could feel the pain coming off of them. You looked up at the dark sky, taking a deep breath of the air, and pulled Toru’s jacket closer, enjoying the warmth and the smell of his cologne. You wanted to remember this moment. It would probably be the last time you would walk home with the boys like this again. The year was coming to a close for the boys and they were going to graduate. Though it made you sad, the feeling of the boys walking beside you, gave you some comfort. </p><p>“You probably won’t become truly happy until you’re a geezer.” Hajime suddenly said making both you and Toru look at him. Toru shot him a glare, seemingly put off his sudden words.</p><p>“What the hell?! What kind of curse is that?!” Toru questioned him from over your head. You ducked down slightly in response.</p><p>“No matter what kind of tournaments you’ll win, you’ll never be completely satisfied. You’ll be that annoying guy who chases volleyball forever.”</p><p>“You always have to throw in an insult, don’t you?” Toru shot back in annoyance.</p><p>“Easy you two.” You tried to cut in. You knew both of there emotions were running high and anything could happen. While Hajime only hit Toru out of ‘love’ it could go to blows if they wanted too.</p><p>“But keep going without a second thought.” He explained, coming to a stop before turning to face Toru. You stopped, watching the two. “I couldn’t be prouder to have you as a partner, and you’re the absolute best setter!”</p><p>“Even if we end up on different teams, those facts will never change.” A moment passed between them. Hajime’s face turned serious. “While I may have lost the fight to marry (Y/N), I’ll still give my all to defeat you.” You let out a small laugh at his bluntness. Toru just smiled in response.</p><p>“Bring it on.” He challenged back, making you smile. Still, as eager as ever, things never change. You watched as both boys raised there fists up to each other.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~ </p><p>
  <em> 9 Years Ago </em>
</p><p>“(Y/N) is going to marry me!” Hajime shouted to Toru. We were playing with the makeshift volleyball net in Toru’s backyard. Somehow we ended up on marriage.</p><p>“No way! Why would she marry a meathead like you?!” Toru shot back making Hajime growl.</p><p>“Guys, please.” You tried to reason. “Why don’t-” Hajime cut me off by grabbing the volleyball next to him, throwing it at Toru’s head. Toru let out a groan of pain before tackling Hajime to the ground. They let out grunts, rolling around, trying to wrestle each other. “Stop it!” You shouted, grabbing Hajime by his shirt collar and pulling him off of Toru. Toru got up ready to fight again before you stood in between them. “Who said I wanted to marry either off you?!” They just gapped at you.</p><p>“But (Y/N)-” Hajime tried to reason but you glared at them, making them shut up. </p><p>“You didn’t even ask if I wanted to get married!” You huffed, placing your hands on your hips. “I can make my own choice in who I marry!” You grabbed the stray volleyball as the boys looked at you, dumbstruck. “Besides, I hardly doubt that’s going to be either of you.” You turned towards the house.</p><p>“How can you say that?!” Toru shouted as he ran after you. Hajime followed after him.</p><p>“You haven’t even given us a chance!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 7 Years Ago </em>
</p><p>“Come on!” Hajime called out in annoyance at the TV. It was the match between Japan and Argentina, and the ball had been in a rally for close to a minute. If Japan were to score, they would win the match.</p><p>“Smack it down!” You yelled out, throwing your pillow aside in annoyance. Toru just watched too enamored in the game to add his own shout. He held onto his cheer sticks he had gotten from the match we watched in person. You held your breath as the ball was set to number 2 and he spiked it down. The ball thudded against the court and the whistle blew.</p><p>“They won,” Toru called out in amazement. You looked between each other before bubbling with excitement.</p><p>“Yes!” You all shouted in excitement, jumping up. You tackled both boys into a hug. Out of surprise, you ended up tackling them to the ground. They grunted as you landed on top of them, almost like a dog pile. “Sorry.” You laughed, crawling off of them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 6 Years Ago </em>
</p><p>“(Y/N)-Chan!” Toru called out from the other side of your door. “We’re going to be late.” You quickly threw on your uniform, barely taking time to stuff your button-up into your skirt.</p><p>“Just a sec!” You called out, hastily tugging up your stockings. Of course on the first day of middle school, you would sleep in.</p><p>“If you need help-” Toru started to say before he called out in pain.</p><p>“You can’t go in there! She’s changing!” Hajime shouted at him making you roll your eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Iwa!” You called back with a smile. You went to your desk packing your books into your bag. Once everything was settled you ran over to your door and threw it open, making both of them jump. When they saw you they just gaped in surprise, blushes on there faces. Toru just stared and Hajime looked away. “What?” You questioned, steadying your bag on your shoulder.</p><p>“We’re so used to you looking like a boy,” Toru explained, rubbing the back of his neck. You subconsciously pull down the end of your skirt.</p><p>“Well…” You stammered, face turning red. “It’s the uniform and besides, maybe it’s time to be more like a girl.”</p><p>“You just look really cute,” Hajime told you, making you blush ever harder. </p><p>“Shut up!” You shouted at both of them, slamming your fists into both of there heads. They groaned in pain. You grabbed there hands, dragging them down the stairs with you. You tried to push the blush on your face down. “Come on, we can’t be late for school!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 4 Years Ago </em>
</p><p>“Keep it up, boys!” You called out in excitement. They were playing a game against Chidoriyama and they were so close to getting match point. They both looked up to your spot in the stands. They looked between each other before raising their fists up towards you, smiles on there face. You smiled back, giving them a fist back. While it was just a simple gesture, it meant much more. The coach called them back for there next play and you fell into amazement. They never ceased to surprise you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1 Year Ago </em>
</p><p>“This is so annoying!” You cried out, pulling your hair. You were having lunch with the team like you did every day. The boys just looked at you in confusion. “I’ve seen so many girls get confessions but I haven’t gotten a single one.” You huffed, crossing your arms.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want a boyfriend,” Hanamaki asked, chewing on a bite of rice.</p><p>“Well yeah.” You waved off. “But at least it shows that guys are interested in me!” You cried out, falling back in fake distress. “Am I undesirable?”</p><p>“You’re desirable to me!” Yahaba called out to you. Without missing a beat, both of your childhood friends had a sudden dark aura around them.</p><p>“Don’t even.” Both Toru and Hajime growled out together, as they pulled you between them. Toru gave him a resting face and Hajime gave him his killer face that he only used for Toru. Yamaha shook in fear as he jumped back behind Watari.</p><p>“I think you found your problem.” Matsukawa chuckled. You turned, looking between the two boys, squinting at them.</p><p>“Have you been threatening guys?” You accused the boys. Both of them turn away, not meeting your eyes. You immediately knew the answer. “You dumbasses!” Jumping to your feet, you stormed away.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Toru called on in confusion. You growled, turning to face them.</p><p>“To find myself a boyfriend in spite of you two!” You huffed before storming to the door that would lead you to the school.</p><p>“Like hell you are!” Hajime called out after you, climbing to his feet.</p><p>“No one can have our (Y/N)-Chan!” Toru followed.</p><p><br/><br/>“You guys ready?” You called out, knocking on the clubroom door. “The bus is here.” There was a moment before the door opened and Toru and Hajime walked out. They had a confident look on there face, something they always had for game day. However, you could tell they were nervous. Facing off against Shiratorizawa again had to be nerve-racking.</p><p>“No need to be nervous.” You told them, playfully. You fixed Hajime’s collar on his jacket, pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. “They need their ace.” His face lit up as you went over to Toru, pushing his hair out of his face. You stood on your tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek as well. “And they need their captain.” Taking a few steps back you saw their embarrassed faces. “Those were for good luck.” </p><p>“That wasn’t enough,” Toru called out playfully, leaning his other cheek over. “I need some more luck (Y/N)-Chan!” Hajime let out a grumble, punching Toru in the back. Toru let out a protest in response.</p><p>“Quit being so greedy Shitty-Kawa!” He yelled making Toru grumble back in response. You held back your laughter knowing they were back to normal. You grabbed there hands, pulling them towards the bus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Today  </em>
</p><p>“What’s the holdup? You questioned when you saw all of the boys from the team waiting outside of the bus. “Did the bus break down or the event got canceled?” You couldn’t help but spin from all the possibilities. </p><p>“Calm down (Y/N),” Watari called out. You stopped to see each boy smiling which was a sight.</p><p>“While you aren’t our manager we still wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for the club,” Toru called out before each one of them bowed. Even Kyotani, who was probably forced. You felt tears fill your eyes as they all thank you. When they heard your sounds of crying they all shot up in shock.</p><p>“You shouldn’t make a girl cry like this.” You called out, wiping the tears from your eyes.</p><p>“Great, we made her cry,” Kunimi told them before they all flocked to comfort you. Kindaichi forced you to take his handkerchief in an overly caring way. Watari and Yahaba tried to offer you things like chocolates and candy. Matsukawa and Hanamaki scolded Toru and Hajimemfor making you cry, even though I’m sure they didn’t need scolding. You couldn’t help but laugh at there silliness. Once you had reassured the boys you were fine, they loaded up on the bus, only leaving Hajime and Toru. The three of you looked between each other. This was it and you all knew it.</p><p>“We’re going to win this one today (Y/N).” Hajime reassured you with a small smile. You smiled back, feeling excited about the match.</p><p>“Watch us win, for you,” Toru called out to you.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They bumped their fists together, smiling at each other. You felt the tears come back, start to fall on your face. Both of them looked over at you, seeing you in tears.</p><p>“Iwa! Kawa!” You called out, tears streaming down your face, running over and tackling both boys into a hug. They almost fell back from your hug, taking a few steps back. You wrapped both arms around them pulling them close. You couldn’t help but start so sob. Everything that has happened so far hit you like a train. The boys looked between each other, tears filling their eyes before they both pulled you into a shared tight hug. Soon they would graduate, leaving you behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>